User talk:Jackosataco
Your little edit quarrel with me Hi there, please read that talk page: Talk:Fortress of Solitude II: Power Core (Briefings). It was a misunderstanding due to the ambigous name of the briefing and your (personal) comments on that page did help to understand what it was about. BTW, if you have a problem with my edits you are welcome to leave a comment on my talk page and we can sort it out. However deleting my profile on this wiki like you just did is an unacceptable way of communication. Please think over what you want to say. Datasentinel (talk) 11:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) No quarrel I had left you a message after doing so apologizing for deleting your info, didn't mean to and don't know what I did to do that. Before yesterday I've never created any wiki pages so I'm still getting used to the edit format. Just figured out how you left your signature there actually. Self explanitory.... click the signature button. Duh. Jackosataco (talk) 12:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I hope the FOS briefing issue is sorted now. It was my bad not to recognize that you meant the briefing in the page title, not yours. :D :Welcome to the wiki. It's not that hard to get used to. Leave thoughts about content, formats and other comments on the "Talk" page of the according pages. The pages themselves are for information about the DCUO only. And if you should make a mistaken edit, the last edit can always be reverted via the pages' history. :Datasentinel (talk) 12:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's all good, I just wanted to make sure people had the ability to go to the briefings page and find the briefing quickly without much worry. ---- :Yea I'm getting used to it now. I used to write html for fun in notepad, it's bringing back old memories quickly. I just found the "talk" page link at the top of the screen now when I re-edited the Shards of Memory page more to the format you had it in, no personal comments or anything. :Jackosataco (talk) 13:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Uploading images Please be careful when uploading images. On Fortress of Solitude II: Power Core (Briefings) you had used file names like 1.jpg, 2.jpg etc. without noticing that those file names were already existing on the wiki. That broke other pages visually and other editors started to delete the false pictures from those other pages. It was a headache to sort out, but I just did. If you upload any file, please watch out for and read any text which might be in red. It usually tells you what is wrong and in these cases would have told you that you are about to overwrite an existing file. Datasentinel (talk) 09:01, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- I apologize for the inconvience, I was afraid that was going to happen but you either learn from someone telling you or you learn from doing. I had though that perhaps they were old left over files. From now on, in the future, I'll make sure to not overwrite anymore files. --Jackosataco (talk) 18:19, September 16, 2013 (UTC)